Integrated circuits (IC) require electrically conducting connections to provide an electrically conductive connection between the IC's contact pads to the IC package leads or lead pins. In some applications, IC's include a low voltage side having a low voltage die and a high voltage side having a high voltage die. When the IC is energized, an electric field is generated inside a package (internal e-field) of the IC between die attach pads of both the low voltage side and the high voltage side. The internal e-field is isolated by the package and has a negligible effect on the IC. The electric field, however, extends outside the package (external e-field) on the low voltage side of the IC toward low voltage lead pins.
The external e-field creates arcing between the lead pins on the low voltage side of the IC. Arcing may also occur between the low voltage lead pins and electrical terminations on a printed circuit board upon which the IC is mounted. Arcing ultimately leads to damaged electronic components including the IC.